Admit It
by rineren
Summary: Math has always been hard for Eijun and apparently his tutor wasn't helping out much either.


**Diamond no Ace**

**Admit It**

He didn't understand anything and it was almost like learning a different language. He was trying to solve a problem on his own, but it was completely hopeless. Math had always been hard for him, but now it seemed close to impossible. There was no way he would be able to do it on his own and apparently his tutor wasn't helping him out much either.

"Hey, I thought you said you were going to help me!" Eijun hollered, throwing his pencil on the desk before thumping his head on the table desperately. He was so tired of everything and he was getting ready to give up.

After getting a wave of silence, Eijun felt an eyebrow twitch with frustration. "Hey, are you even listening to me!? You said you were going help me with this, but you're not even bothering to answer my questions! Now I know to never believe anything you say!"

"Calm down. Even if I explained it to you, you still probably wouldn't get it." Miyuki responded back casually with a towel thrown over his head. Apparently he was busy reading something of his own. Angered, Eijun silently pouted in his chair.

"I already told you what formulas you're suppose to use. What else I'm suppose to tell you? Do you want me to walk you through your multiplication and division? Just how stupid are you?"

"If you aren't going to help me, then I'm going to go back to my dorm room!" Eijun exclaimed, hoping this tactic would get him to help. Miyuki looked at him briefly before he finally closed his book.

"What are you stuck with now?" Miyuki asked him and Eijun could sense some annoyance in his voice. Of course, Eijun didn't think much of it since he was already used to it. He could still remember the way Wakana would scold and lecture him for hours because he just wouldn't get her explanations. Eijun wondered if Miyuki was any better.

Eijun pointed to the problem he was stuck in, but he immediately received a whack in the head as a response. "What the heck was that for?!"

"You're still on the first problem?! What the hell have you been doing for the past 30 minutes?! You're really hopeless!" Still, his frustration was slowly washed away with a long sigh and it wasn't until then that he moved in closer toward him. "I already told you to use this formula."

"I know that!" Eijun responded, scooting his chair closer to the table. His arm suddenly brushed against Miyuki's which made him a bit unease. He shifted his eyes to look at him as his face grew hot. "The problem is that I have no idea where the dumb numbers go! Where do I plug in what?! I don't get where to put them!"

Miyuki let out a small groan and kneeled down on the floor instead. He began to explain the problem, but Eijun's mind was suddenly wandering off somewhere else. The smell of Miyuki's shampoo was strong and it was slowly finding it's way to his nostrils. It was a very nice and relaxing aroma.

Either way, he loved the way he smelled all the time. He loved the way he spoke to him. He loved the way encouraged him on the field. He loved the way he was kneeling so close to him. Even though his blunt and arrogant personality annoyed him most of the time, Eijun wasn't going to deny that he really liked and admired his catcher.

"Are you paying attention because I'm only going to explain this to you once?" Miyuki asked him, lifting an eyebrow. Eijun nodded, but in fact, he wasn't able to catch a single thing he had said. "I don't understand what's so complicated about this."

Eijun snatched the pencil from his hand and pretended to scribble something down as Miyuki stood up. "I get it! I get it! Don't think too much of yourself!"

"You're such an idiot. I swear I have no idea how you made it into this school." Miyuki suddenly commented with a laugh before he placed his hand over his hair. He ruffled it playfully, causing Eijun to blush a bit more brightly. "You're really something else, huh?"

He clearly didn't have any idea how he made him feel. He had no clue how his growing admiration had turned into something strong, into something passionate that he didn't have control over. Eijun gritted his teeth while his chest began to feel heavy. He never was the type to suppress his emotions, so out of nowhere, Eijun slowly reached out to grab Miyuki's wrist.

Miyuki's smile weaken as he turned to look at him with a confused look on his face. Eijun, who was boiling with embarrassment, stood up from the chair, but his grip on Miyuki's wrist remained firm. His loud and pounding heart was starting to overwhelm him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Miyuki asked him in something that was softer and sweeter than a whisper.

Eijun nervously closed his eyes, lowering his head. He knew that he liked Miyuki. That was something that he couldn't deny to himself. He had come to that school for him after all. He sacrificed his precious friends to come to Seidou and have Miyuki catch his pitch. He wanted to tell him everything that he was feeling, but a part of him was scared and almost terrified. He was afraid of being turned down. He was afraid of losing his friendship with him. He was afraid of Miyuki's reaction in general.

He was a guy after all and he was sure that Miyuki had probably had plenty of cute girlfriends in the past. It didn't make sense for him to suddenly start liking crazy and idiotic guy like him. Eijun's insecurities suddenly surpassed the little excitement he had felt in his heart when Miyuki had ruffled his hair. Why couldn't he just be content with having him as a catcher?

Startling him, Miyuki suddenly pulled his hand off to intertwine his fingers with his. Eijun looked up and was surprised to find Miyuki's face right in front of his. His eyes widen when his lips broke into a small smirk. "What's wrong with you? You're face is all red. Is there something you want to tell me? Because that's what it seems like to me."

"What?! Uhh, no! Forget it! It was nothing! Anyways, I think I can work on my homework alone now! Thanks for all your help! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Eijun told him with a nervous laugh. However, when he tried to walk away. Miyuki didn't let him. He held onto his hand with a tight grasp. "I said I'll see you tomorrow!"

Miyuki, of course, didn't listen to him. He sat down on the chair and pulled him down with him, making him sit down on his lap. Eijun's face immediately flushed red and he tried to get up, but his efforts were in vain since Miyuki had wrapped his arms tightly around his body. He squeezed him tightly, shutting down any atempts to escape.

"What are you doing!? Have you lost your mind!?"

"You started it." Miyuki's hot breath was hitting the back of his neck and Eijun honestly didn't think he could bear being so close to him. His entire body was already starting to grow hot with his breaths coming out quick and short. That's probably what he got for being so impulsive and not thinking before acting. Miyuki was probably just playing around with him. He probably had no idea how much his presence affected him.

"You were going to tell me something." Miyuki continued and by simply hearing his voice, Eijun could picture Miyuki's mischievous smirk.

"No, I wasn't! Let go already! What of the others come in and find us like this?! We'll never hear the end of it!" He insisted, but Miyuki wasn't convinced in the least. Instead, he casually leaned his head over his shoulder. "Can you stop! In case you forgot, I'm busy! I have homework to finish!"

Suddenly, Miyuki squeezed him a bit tighter than before and that's when Eijun turned around to see his catcher's grim and serious face. He wasn't playing around and that was probably what scared Eijun more than ever. "You were going to tell me something, weren't you? It's better if you tell me now before I make you spit it out."

Eijun stayed silent, unsure of how he should react to Miyuki's sudden change in attitude. He had been so laid back a couple of minutes ago and now, he was different, almost angry. Still, that didn't change the slim gap that now stood between them. He was sitting on top of his lap and that simple fact almost excited him in a strange sense. Letting out a gulp, Eijun turned his head slightly only to find it being pulled by Miyuki again.

"You like me, don't you?"

"What?!" Eijun's eyes widen with disbelief as his mind slowly processed Miyuki's blunt question. He was staring at him indifferently, his glasses sliding down from his nose a bit. "What in the world makes you say something like that?!"

"Oh, so I'm wrong?" Miyuki snorted with a hint of humor in his voice. He didn't believe him which made Eijun wonder if he had really been that obvious. Sometimes he felt like he truly was an idiot. "Just say it."

"I won't! I'll never say something like that!" He wasn't about to feed his ego. Even if he did like him, Eijun wasn't about to satisfy the side of Miyuki he hated the most. "Just forget it, okay! I have n-no idea where you g-got a crazy idea like that!"

"I'll tell you then." It was then that Miyuki's hands suddenly traveled up inside of his shirt. Eijun silently gasped and quickly lifted his hands to stop him, but somewhere along the way, Eijun decided to let them rest over his catcher's arms. Biting his lip, Eijun felt Miyuki's strong rough hand graze over his skin. Then, after a short while, his hands slowly traveled up his chest.

"You're always looking at me." Miyuki began, twisting and pinching his nipples in a delightful manner. Eijun snapped his eyes shut, not knowing what embarrassed him anymore. His hands clawed Miyuki's arm, hoping he would just stop and be quiet.

"I've always noticed that. You're always looking in my direction whether I'm simply practicing with Furuya or playing in the field. You're eyes are always looking at me."

"Lies!" Eijun managed to groan but he let out a small squeal when he felt Miyuki's lips being pressed against his nape of his neck. Then, he pulled out his hand from underneath his shirt and shifted his head to a position where they were staring at each other straight in the eyes. His smile once again sunk into a low smirk and before Eijun knew it, Miyuki had leaned forward to kiss him.

Catching him completely off guard, Eijun felt Miyuki's tongue thrust inside his mouth with eagerness and impatience. Not knowing what to do, Eijun tried to go along with Miyuki, but he couldn't keep up with him. He quickly found himself out of breath. He tried to break away from Miyuki's wet and passionate kisses, but he pushed his head in even more, deepening and making his first kiss last what seemed an eternity.

When Eijun was finally able to break away from Miyuki's hold, his small quick breaths had become a long and tiring pant. His heart seemed to be pounding right of his chest while his legs and hands trembled with anxiousness. It was only clear to him then that Miyuki was the only guy in the entire world that was capable of making him feel that way. If he tried, Eijun knew that his catcher would probably be able to get away with more things than just a kiss.

"You grow jealous and possessive over me." Miyuki began again and this time, he slowly lifted his hand to caress his hot red cheeks. Eijun couldn't help but close his eyes and turn away with discomfort. He couldn't even believe the things that were coming out of Miyuki's mouth. "You want me to be your sole catcher."

Miyuki's mouth curved into a gentle smile before his hands reached out to ruffle his hair again. He brushed his hair back with his fingers and by this point, Eijun's lips were craving for another kiss. "You never thought of me as your upperclassmen. You always looked at me straight in the eyes, unafraid and confident. You trusted me from the very beginning."

Eijun remained silent, his eyes growing watery. He knew that if Miyuki kept talking, the tears would really end up coming out. He was just so happy and he couldn't contain the excitement of being with the person he loved inside him. Adjusting himself, Eijun turned his body so that his legs extended in the opposite direction. His chest now hovered over Miyuki's and he wondered if their beating hearts resonated with each others.

"Admit it, Eijun." Miyuki insisted on while his fingers suddenly began to trace the edges of his lips. He looked at him in a way that he had never seen him before which caused Eijun to close his eyes sheepishly. He still couldn't believe what was happening. Everything seemed like a far distant dream. "Say it."

"I-I've always liked you." Eijun finally stated, but he quickly buried his head on Miyuki's shoulder so he wouldn't see his already flustered up face. It was always so easy saying his emotions and he usually never held anything back. However, things were different with Miyuki. He was special and important to him. He was a person Eijun didn't want to lose as a friend or as a catcher.

"I came to this school because of you. I wanted you to catch for me. I'll never forget that sound, the sound of my baseball hitting your mitt. We struck out Azuma together and I can assure you that it was one of my happiest moments. I came to this school with the desire of hearing that sound again. I came to become the ace and to become your pitcher."

"You've been mine since the beginning." Miyuki suddenly whispered in his ear before he embraced him tenderly. As he continued on talking, his voice would occasionally crack into a laugh or two.

"I remembered when you first got here. You were loud and obnoxious, but your personality interested me. Eventually, your idiocy grew on me and before I knew it, I liked you. I liked you more than I ever want to admit. Even though you never realized it, I was always watching you when you pitched. I admired your talent then and now. You're pretty damn amazing."

Eijun nodded, but he was too embarrassed to lift his head. He could believe everything that his snobby, but amiable catcher's was saying. He actually liked him. Miyuki actually liked an idiot like him. Of course, that only meant that he was also an idiot himself.

"Why?" Eijun suddenly whispered, completely worn out by everything. "I don't get why you would even like a guy like me. You're just as stupid as I am, you-you idiot."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

…


End file.
